Solo magia
by horus100
Summary: TRADUCCION JUST MAGIC (AUTOR calcore): HARRY NUNCA DISFRUTO DE SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCION Y PREFIERE OBSERVAR DESDE LEJOS. EL MUNDO MAGICO NO LO ACEPTARA Y TANTO LA LUZ COMO LA OSCURIDAD HARAN TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE CUMPLA SU DESTINO ¿SERAN CAPACES DE OBLIGARLO Y LUCHAR POR SUS MEZQUINOS PENSAMIENTOS? DUDOSO (Traduccion hasta el capitulo 11 despues sera obra mia)


**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 1**

Aquí estoy en este agujero debajo de la escalera. Por la mañana, despierto durante unos 16 minutos ¿Por qué no salgo y tomo el desayuno? Bueno ,vivo en una casa llena de imbéciles, vergonzosamente relacionados conmigo, lo mejor es atenerse a la rutina. Aquí viene

-¡Levántate!¡Ahora!- Un fuerte grito perfora el aire

Es hora. Ahí voy, pero no antes

-¡Buenos días ,monstruo!

La puerta del pequeño armario recibe un golpe duro pero no estoy allí para tomar el golpe. Oh Dudley, ha hecho esto cientos de veces y todavía se piensa el maestro del subterfugio. Puedo oír las escaleras chirriantes, su respiración por la boca y sus cómicas risitas sofocadas. Por favor

Al entrar en la cocina de inmediato me puse a hacer la comida. Divertido que estas personas dejen esta actividad vital a mi después de todas las mierdas que me hacen pasar. Petunia Dursley ,ama de casa que pone todos sus deberes sobre mi cada vez que puede, porque tiene la necesidad de mirar a la calle y estar al acecho para Dios sabe. Mujer amargada.

-¡Mas rápido con el desayuno!-escupió Vernon

El otro gordo se sienta escaneando el periódico buscando toda la información "anormal de Gran Bretaña. Le encanta quejarse de cosas raras y mirarme mientras lo dice. Eso es preocupante. Desde tiempos inmemoriales me han llamado "loco" estas personas. Al principio pensé que era odio puro, pero luego cosas empezaron a suceder. Descubrí que poseo ciertas habilidades. No son tan impresionantes, solo un poco de telequinesis y alteración de los objetos.

Volvamos a la rutina. Después del desayuno es el momento de ir a la escuela ¡Si!...No. En realidad no. La escuela no es divertida. Literalmente no tengo amigos ni conocidos, en parte porque los Dursley dicen cosas malas de mi que luego se propagan mas y mas lejos y también porque, ¿ soy el mejor estudiante de por aquí? Puede que suene arrogante, pero no lo soy, esta escuela no es prestigiosa y ser el mejor aquí no es un gran logro .Aun así, a los niños no les gusta sentirse inferiores por lo que se mantienen alejados.

Fue en una de esas clases aburridas cuando descubrí mis poderes. Estaba jugando con la pluma, desmontándola y montándola otra vez hasta que se rompió. El plástico barato es bastante débil. Como era el único que tenia pluma hice mi mejor esfuerzo para solucionarlo. Me concentre duro para hacerlo y sorprendentemente lo hice. No tuve oportunidad de regocijarme antes de darme cuente de que el plástico barato ahora es de metal. Un monto de experimentos siguieron pero mis habilidades estaban claramente limitadas a objetos diminutos. Aunque la revelación fue una distracción contra el aburrimiento.

Después de la escuela me dirijo directamente a casa. Dudley puede tener el lujo de perder el tiempo, pero no yo. Entro, consigo un poco de comida que nadie calificaría como cena y irme a mi "habitación". Allí ,con una iluminación pobre hago mi tarea y hasta la noche leo mis libros adquiridos de la biblioteca. Yo no los registro debido a que la información de alguna manera podría llegar a los Dursley y tendrían otra manera de castigarme. El robo aquí se justifica…creo

Esta es mi vida. Todo eso . No hay nada mas

Hoy es un día especial, un día sagrado que no debe ser arruinado bajo amenaza de muerte, el cumpleaños de Dudley. Cuando llego a la sala de estar llega la advertencia de Vernon.

-¡ Haz algo y veras!- dijo el gordo, manteniendo su rostro inquietantemente cerca

A veces habla a base de enigmas. El implica algo, no de que ,solo que va a pasar ,pero sucedió en el pasado.

Entonces haciendo la comida me da otra advertencia mi querida tía.

-¡Este es un día muy importante, no te atrevas a arruinarlo!-escupió Petunia

Una vez mas, la implicación de que he hecho. Por lo que yo recuerdo siempre estoy en un rincón ,invisible para todos.

Y aquí llega el cumpleañero.

-¡Guau!- comentario muy elocuente por el montón de regalos en la mesa.

El no esta realmente sorprendido. Lo mismo ocurre cada año

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto?- grito Dudley

Oh Dios. Matrix esta siendo alterado. Agentes desplegados ¿Qué paso?

-¡Treinta y seis, eso es menos que el año pasado!

Eso es todo. Es ridículo. Por lo menos no voy a pasar el resto del día con estos simios. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Petunia se apresuro a responder mientras Dudley arrancaba los envoltorios de los regalos como una salvaje. Ella volvió y su rostro era una mezcla de miedo y molestia, no era bueno, los problemas en esta casa se vinculan a mi constantemente.

-Ella no lo puede cuidar- dijo en voz baja

-¡Que! ¿Por qué?-rugió Vernon

-La señora Figg tuvo un accidente. Se rompió la pierna- no hay empatía en el comunicado

Dudley sintió el peligro

-¡El no puede venir! ¡Déjalo aquí! -se quejo Dudley

-¿Y si quema la casa? ¿O peor?- respondió Vernon

¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? Esto es ridículo. En ese momento sonó el timbre, el amigo de Dudley llego, no había tiempo para hablar

Vienes con nosotros, camina detrás nuestro y no molestes a nadie- dijo Vernon

Lo hago exactamente en otras partes ¿Adonde íbamos? Para el ZOO entonces. Podría ser divertido

Yendo detrás de la manada. Tomaron fotos, señalaron con los dedos, gritaron a los animales para que se movieran; típico comportamiento gamberro. Luego llegamos a la heladería, no me dieron ninguno por supuesto. Ya que esto era aburridísimo y nadie me prestaba atención era hora de divertirse con mis habilidades. La primera vez que vi que puedo mover objetos con la mente esperaba entrenarme para lanzar coches. Pero no hubo suerte. No importa cuanto lo intente, hacerlos rodar era mi limite. Ahora ,un objetivo, ese idiota alimentando a los monos, ese gilipollas lanzando una colilla encendida en el bote de basura. Elecciones, elecciones. El chico del cigarrillo. De repente los cordones de sus zapatos, están desatados. De repente, el camia y se estampa contra el suelo. Soy el caballero oscuro de los zoológicos-

-Vamos ,muchacho-dice Vernon mientras me golpea un poco duro en la cabeza

Asiento ,al llegar a la casa de los reptiles tengo un mal presentimiento. Parece que oigo pequeñas voces y ninguna de ellas proviene de las personas que me rodean ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Tiempo para descansar. Me siento en un banco cerca del gran terrario donde esta la boa constrictor.

-Hey- dijo una voz de la nada, una especie de silbido

dándome la vuelta estoy cara a cara con la serpiente enorme y parece estar mirándome directamente a mi.

-Hey- volvió a silbar la boa

-Siempre he prensado que yo soy el cuerdo

No quería decirlo en voz alta y lo hice aunque no hoy ninguna voz ¿Estoy siseándole a la serpiente? De locos

-No te ves enfermo para mi-respondió la boa

-¿Es normal que estés conversando con los visitantes?

Es desesperado , lo se

-No ,nunca ha sucedido hasta ahora

-Entonces ¿por qué empezaste?

-Instinto

-Ser un animal tiene sus pros y contras por lo que veo

-¿Me liberas?

-¿Cómo?¿Y por que? Incluso si salieras te atraparían en muy poco tiempo

Antes de que la serpiente me contestara me empujaron con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo. Dudley y su amigo tomaron interés en el reptil , pero se escondió bajo el agua todo el circo estaba aquí.

-¡Harry habla con el de nuevo, se escondió!

Mire a Vernon para comprobar si lo había oído y me encontré que me estaba mirando, en sus ojos se veía asesinato. Genial

Después de unas semanas los Dursley se calmaron un poco y las cosas fueron mas o menos normal. Harry estaba haciendo la comida, el gordo estaba leyendo el periódico, el gordo junior estaba bailando con el uniforme de su nueva escuela para personas con discapacidad mental, la jirafa estaba bañando algo en recipiente de liquido gris, ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Se oyó un clic en la ranura el correo

-Recógelo ,chico-ordeno Vernon

Recogiendo el correo me doy cuenta de una carta que no se parece a las demás. Es pasada y ni siquiera de papel normal. Mu raro y muy no-Dursley. Pues resulta que no lo es, es para y solo para mi. Me enfrento una decisión ahora. A) Ir y decirles que llego esta carta extraña para mi o B)Ocultar la carta y solo dar las normales a los Dursley. Decisión difícil. Vuelvo lanzo las cartas normales sobre a mesa. Vernon se pasa a mirarlas y nadie me molesta. Bien

Vuelvo a mi armario y abro la carta. Vamos a ver de que va

"_Estimado señor Potter. Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se adjunta una de todos los libros y equipo necesarios. Plazo comienza el 1 de septiembre, esperamos su lechuza no mas tarde del 31 de julio._

Magia y Hechicería. Guau. Quiero reírme y burlarme de esto, pero todo tiene sentido ahora. Tengo poderes mágicos, así que tengo que ir a la escuela y me enseñan magia ¿Cómo hago que los Dursley… Espera un momento, ¡ellos ya lo saben! Es por eso que son tan paranoicos. Es hora de devolver el favor

-¡Tío!¡Tía!- digo innecesariamente alto

-¡Deja de gritar como un loco, muchacho!-respondió Vernon el doble de fuerte

-No estoy loco, simplemente soy mágico

Silencio ensordecedor. Je. Toma esa ¿Qué vais a decir ahora?

-¿Qué…que estas diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo que recibí esta carta diciéndome que soy mago y que tengo que ir a una escuela de magos y yo se que lo sabias

-¡Mocoso!

-Déjalo Vernon- se unió Petunia , no es de extrañar ,después de todo, ella es la que esta relacionada conmigo aquí

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos MI hermana era un monstruo; su marido estaba loco. Por lo que inevitablemente tu eres un monstruo también

-Así que esos monstruos saben que estoy ,están en contacto conmigo y que querían hacer algo al respecto ¿y lo ignoraron?

-¿Y que van a hacer al respecto? Somos tus guardianes y n lo aprobamos

-Así que en lugar de enviarme a ellos, ¿quieres tenerlos en casa haciendo preguntas?

Idiotez absoluta. No puedo estar relacionado con esta gente. Mientras me masajeo la frente mientras ellos hacen su debate. Rápidamente eligen la opción lógica y tía me dice que ignore lo de la "lechuza" sea lo que sea y lo pusiera en el buzón de respuesta.

Al día siguiente estoy en el coche con Vernon para el centro de Londres ,donde según Petunia esta el pub de los monstruos. A partir de ahí tengo que ir al "Callejón Diagon" ir al banco y pedir una beca ,porque los Dursley no me van a dar un centavo ¿Por qué debo solicitar una beca en un banco? ¿Es petunia una fuente fiable de información?¿tal vez debo preguntar a algún mago al azar? Definitivamente no estoy en mi elemento con lo desconocido. Las aventuras no son lo mío, me gusta observar desde la banda. Espero no encontrarme siendo el centro de atención.

-Sal-ladro mi querido tío amoroso cerrando la puerta de golpe y pisando el acelerador

después de unos segundos veo un fenómeno interesante. Hay un pub sucio ,justo delante pero nadie parece darse cuenta. Es como si a propósito la gente lo evitara mirar con los ojos. Extraño, por lo tanto, exactamente el lugar que estoy buscando.

Entro con cuidado y sin prestar atención a las personas me dirijo a la barra

-¿Podría ayudarme llegar al Callejón Diagon?- pregunto en un tono inocente y un poco desesperado

-Claro chico ¿Hogwarts no?

Asiento con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa infantil, pero no demasiado alegre. El barman me lleva por una puerta trasera a un callejón sin salida; saca un palo de su bolsillo, supongo que una varita, y empieza a tocar la pared de ladrillos. De repente los ladrillos se reorganizan para formar una arco. Raro

-¿Podría decirme donde esa el banco?- pregunto porque ,vamos , no tengo ni idea de por donde ir

-Sigue recto hasta llegar a un edificio blanco alto. No tiene perdida

Así que me fui, pasando por tiendas de libros aparentemente normales a extrañas con partes de animales colgando por todo el lugar. La mayoría de la gente de aquí viste con túnicas, capas de colores discordantes, un fracaso de estética enorme. No puedo juzgar, ya que estoy usando trapos, esta es la primera cosa que necesita ser arreglado cuando o mas bien si me dan dinero suficiente. Finalmente llego al edificio y me encuentro con unas criaturas realmente desagradables. La mayoría de la gente que pasa no les hace caso ,as que voy con la corriente y entro. Cientos de esas criaturas están dentro hablando con las brujas y magos, ahora es bastante obvio quien lleva este lugar. Busco alguno que no parezca demasiado ocupado.

-¿Puedo preguntar por una beca aquí?- pregunto inseguro esperando que se ría

-¿Beca? ¿Por qué se pasea un hijo de muggles sin supervisión?-pidió la criatura molesta

¿Hijo de muggles? Bueno lo que sea

-¿Hijo de muggles?

-Niño no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿Dónde esta el profesor que te trajo aquí?

-No hay tal persona

-Que… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Harry Potter

los ojos de la criatura se ensanchan y mira mi frente ¿El me conoce? ¿Estaba buscando mi cicatriz? Esto es preocupante

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Potter dice…¿podría poder una gota de sangre en este pergamino?

-¿Para que?- estoy muy preocupado ahora

-Solo una gota para confirmar su identidad

Ok. Debe ser un pergamino mágico o algo asi. La criatura me entraga una aguja y dejo caer un poco de sangre. En rojo se forman una letras: Harry James Potter

-Vamos a su bóveda señor Potter

Yo solo le sigo. Mientras vaya a tener el dinero ,va bien. Entramos como en una mina y fuimos a un carro. Viajamos como en una montaña rusa, pero por suerte nos detenemos antes de que me enferme.

-Bóveda Potter

Entro por la puerta y todo lo que veo es oro

-En una gran cantidad de oro-declaro estúpidamente

-No es nada especial. Cuenta Potter estuvo inactivo durante casi 10 años.

Cojo una moneda de oro, una de plata y una de bronce.

-¿Cuánto vale una moneda de oro en libras?

-Aproximadamente 50 libras

Esto lo resuelve. Tomar una bolsa llena de ellas debería estar bien. Mientras salgo la criatura me entrega una llave de oro

-Su llave señor Potter. La próxima vez se lo enseña al cajero

Finalmente salgo de Gringotts y veo que las cosas mejoran, es hora de comprar ropa adecuada. Llego al lugar perfecto, "Túnicas de Madam Malkin para todas las ocasiones". Queriendo nada mas que ropa ajustada a mi medida entro, pero antes de que abra la boca.

-¿Hogwarts querido?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me lleva a la parte trasera de la tienda y empieza a medirme. Hay un chico rubio a mi lado y solo espero que no empezara a hablar ¿De que voy a hablar? Permítanme leer un poco ,por favor.

-¿Hogwarts?- pidió el chico

-Si-trato de exprimir tanta molestia y hostilidad con la respuesta

-¿juegas al Quidditch?

Lo que sea

-Claro que si- casi jactándome

-Yo también, para buscador ¿y tu?

- Siempre atacar ese es mas mi estilo- montos de mierda

-Cazador ¿eh? ¿Tienes escoba?

Escobas, por supuesto que son magos, después de todo

-No permitido-recordando lo que ponía en la lista

-Bueno, si, pero yo todavía voy tratar de conseguir una

Lo que tu digas

-¿En que casa vas a estar?-continuo el niño

Acaba ya ostias

-No tengo ni idea

-Nadie sabe realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero estoy seguro de que voy a estar en Slytherin al igual que toda mi familia

-Cool- digo acariciando su ego

-Si es la mejor casa, imagínate estar en Hufflepuff, dejaría el colegio

Por favor hazlo

-Si

-Hecho querido- dice la bruja llevándome a la entrada dándome la pila de ropas necesarias para Hogwarts

Después de ponerme una túnica normal sin colores para inducir la epilepsia ,procedo a buscar información. Recordando las librerías a principios del callejón voy a "Flourish and Blotts"

-¿Tienen los libros de primer año de Hogwarts?-pregunto al dueño

-Aquí tienes. Son 1 galeón y 7 sickles

Ahora es el momento de ir a la sección de historia y otras cosas básicas, esto podía tomar un tiempo. Y lo hizo. Dos horas mas tarde y estoy iluminado. Gracias a los dioses que tengo el cabello limpio y ordenado, cubriéndome la cicatriz. No quiero ni imaginar paseándome con el pelo hacia atrás. Pensar que soy el cristo todopoderoso para estas personas. Mis planes para permanecer al margen están en ruinas. No pensemos eso ahora. Primero, terminar las compras

15 minutos mas tarde; caldero, telescopio, viales y plumas adquiridas. Todo lo que queda es la varita. Entro en "Ollivanders". No veo a nadie. Genial ¿hay otra tienda de varitas? Me doy la vuelta y …

-Buenas tardes señor Potter

¿Qué? Me doy la vuelta y veo a un anciano con ojos brillantes

-Pensé que te vería pronto- continuo el anciano, seguramente Ollivander

-Hola ¿Puedo comprar una varita?

-¿Brazo de varita?

Levanto mi mano derecha y de repente una cinta se pone a medirla para Dios sabe que. Mientras el dueño agarra al azar, creo, paquetes de las estanterías y las deja en la mesa

-Suficiente- ordeno el mago y la cinta paro

-Prueba este, corazón de dragón, de roble, 12 pulgadas, muy potente. Simplemente agítala

Sentí el calor que venia de la varita, similar a cuando utilizo mi magia, pero mucho mas claro. La agito hacia una pared y de repente explota. Ollivander me arrebata la varia antes de reponerme ¿Qué cojones?

-Tal vez esta funcione; unicornio, de 10 pulgadas, mas precisa que poderosa

una vez mas este calo pero de forma incontrolada. La suelto. Esta fuera de control

-Ni dragón, ni unicornio, vamos a tratar con el fénix. Hmmm ¿y si?

Ollivander desaparece durante unos 5 minutos y vuelve con una caja polvorienta

-Prueba esta ; acebo, pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas

Esta vez es cálida y suelta una cascada de chispas de plata. Bueno ,algo controlable

-Me quedo esta-le digo

-Por supuesto. La varita elige al mago. Aunque es curioso que esa varita te haya elegido

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

En realidad no me importa

El fénix que me dio esta pluma para esta varita dio una mas, solo una. Es curioso que hayas sido elegido por esta varita cuando su hermana le dio esa cicatriz- dice señalándome la frente

Raro. Me largo. Me dirijo al pub para conseguir una habitación para la noche. Tengo que dormir un poco ,ha sido un largo día.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL COMIENZO. ESTOY HACIENDO ESTA PROPUESTA, VOY A PUBLICAR LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DE LOS FICS AVATAR Y CODE GEASS Y CON SUS REVIEWS DECIDIRAN CUAL VOY A SEGUIR Y DESPUES SEGUIRE CON OTRO. TAMBIEN PUEDEN ENVIARME UN MENSAJE PERSONAL**

**PUEDEN VER EN MI PERFIL MIS PROPUESTAS**

**PD: HAY REALMENTE POQUISIMOS FICS EN LOS QUE HARRY NO PARTICIPA EN LA GUERRA. NO COMPRENDO COMO ES QUE PONEN LA ESPERANZAS EN UN ADOLESCENTE CONTRA UN SEÑOR OSCURO Y SUS SEGUIDORES…**


End file.
